Need
by blueberrybones
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I am anxious and nervous. It is what I wished would've happened after 'The Wannabe In The Weeds'. Brennan and Booth reunite in an unexpected way! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: Hello! This is my first fic, ever! Please let me know what you think, I have a few more chapters written, let me know if you want to read more! Please be kind and helpful, I am new to this and very anxious to see how it goes. Thank you for taking the time to read. -Blue**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Bones, or the characters associated with the show.**

Chapter One

He was gone. It had been three days. Three, gut-wrenching, soul-shaking, unbearable days, and somehow she was supposed to continue on with this being the new normal. Booth was dead and she had been left, again. Emotions overcame her, so much so that she found it hard to breathe during the times she was awake. Halfway through the first day without him, she had locked herself in her room. Of course, this didn't keep the heartbroken artist from keeping vigil by her door and supplying muesli bars and glasses of water every few hours.

On the third day, she decided to get up and get back to life. She slowly crept into her bathroom and turned on the shower to it's hottest possible setting. Outside of her door, she could hear Angela's gasp, probably caused by Brennan's move into the bathroom. As she pulled her stiff body under the stream she became unable to hear Angela's side of a phone conversation. The hot water soothed her achy body, it was sore from the body shaking sobs that overcame her every time she remembered Booth was gone.

"Jack, you don't understand this is monumental," Angela spoke into the phone.

"She's in the shower? Has she come out yet? I have to say, Dr. Brennan is taking this harder than I expected," the bug man replied, sadness evident in his voice.

"Booth is dead. The same Booth that was eventually gonna grow a set and show Brennan what love really is. She might not ever admit to it, but she loved him. He loved her, now all that is gone.." Angela sighed, tears coming back to her eyes.

"Hey, well make sure you are taking care of yourself too, alright? Maybe we could grab a meal when Dr. B is feeling better?"

"I don't know, I think I just need to stay here with her, for a while longer," Angela heard the stream of water cease and quickly said goodbye to Hodgins.

Angela started making some chamomile tea and anxiously waited for her best friend to meander out of her bedroom. Soon enough she heard Brennan's light feet pad towards the kitchen. Her head was looking at the floor, so Angela used the opportunity to get a good look at her. She seemed frailer, she had been in her room for two days, but it looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her eyes looked downcast and hollow. The once vibrant pale blue, ceasing to sparkle. The kettle whistled, pulling Angela from her thoughts and back to the task at hand. She poured Brennan a cup of tea and moved to sit on the breakfast bench.

"Angela, you don't need to be here, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Sweetie, I know you can. But it's okay to be sad, you lost someone who meant a lot to you, who was a friend, someone you loved," as soon as the words left her mouth Angela saw her friend go rigid.

"Booth was my _partner_. Don't make this into something it isn't. My partner died, it happens to a lot of agents in the field. I will move on, just as I was before I started working with Booth," the clinical tone of Brennan's voice sent shivers down Angela's spine.

Either she was hiding her inner pain well, or she had compartmentalized it all during her time locked in her bedroom. Angela knew that she was feeling pain, and was just hiding it so that she would look strong. Sometimes she wished Brennan would just let her emotions out, let Angela be there for her, and not feel like it meant she was weak. With a sigh, she stood up and went in to hug Brennan. Surprisingly, Brennan let her. The friends held their embrace for longer than either had intended. Both needed the comfort and contact after a mournful few days. Angela broke the hold and grabbed Brennan's shoulders.

"Look, it's okay to let me see the pain. I won't think you're weak, in fact, I think you are the strongest person I know.. and before you tell me that isn't quantifiable, just listen," Angela continued with a smirk, "I'm gonna leave if that's what you want, but if you feel sad or need a hug, just call me. I'll come over and we can cry and hug and eat ice cream or chocolate, whatever you need."

Brennan nodded back and grabbed her friend for one last hug. "I appreciate everything you've done, Angela. You can go, I promise I will call if I need something," she replied, a reassuring smile pasted on her face.

"Alright honey, just know I love you."

"Love you too."

Brennan closed her door and sunk to the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. She truly was grateful for everything her best friend had done for her the past three days. But she didn't need to cry or hug, she didn't need food. What Temperance Brennan truly needed was Booth.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know if you are interested for more, next chapter holds Booth's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I am still trying to figure out how to individually thank you all, but until then this will have to suffice! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, please let me know what you think! I never realized how fueling reviews truly are until I received all of your kind thoughts! Enjoy. - Blue**

Chapter Two

"Alright sir, I'll take the short list of who to notify whenever you are finished." The large, burly agent stood in the frame of the doorway facing Booth.

"Okay, uh, what was the number of people it had to be under, again," Booth was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in line. All he wanted was to know where his partner was. Her distressed shouts of his name echoed in his head from before he lost consciousness. The look of panic in her eyes was etched in his brain. All Booth wanted was to see her, hold her, promise her that he would never intentionally leave her. What he would give to break the rules and see her, to let her know that he was okay. She was probably building her walls back up again, stronger than ever. Until she found out about the Bureau's plan to fake his death, she would conclude that she was once again left behind. Booth could see that sad schoolgirl look on her face. He hoped that once she found out he wasn't actually dead that she would just let him back in, and things would return to normal. Unfortunately, he did not think it would be that easy. He hoped he wouldn't have to start completely over, but with Bones, you never could be sure.

"Did you hear that sir?" Booth was pulled from his reverie once again by the obtuse agent that was a little too vigilant at his door.

"I'm sorry? Oh right, the limit! No, what was it?"

"Five. And if you can make it less, please do so. This is a national security issue, those who you aren't immediately informed by the Bureau will find out once we apprehend the perp."

"Five? Alright, I think I can do that."

Booth grabbed the pad of paper and pen from the slide table next to his hospital bed. You'd think after three days you'd let a guy go home. Wait, he couldn't go home. At least not to his apartment anyway. Damn, the sooner his faux funeral was held, the better. Clicking the pen Booth wrote down his partner's name first, and added a few underlines for emphasis. He followed with Rebecca and Parker, then Pops and Jared. He doubted that Jared would even care, but it was worth a shot.

"Okay, here you go. If I give you a document can you deliver it to someone on my list?"

"Once we review the list, I don't see why that would be a problem. I can come by tomorrow when you are moved to the safe house and pick it up? Will that be enough time?"

"Yes, plenty. A few more questions if you don't mind?" Booth hated bothering the guy, but continued on once the agent gave him a solid head nod, "Do you know what time I'll be discharged tomorrow? Also, do you know who the agents that'll be escorting me to the safe house will be?"

The agent pulled out his blackberry and seemed to be looking something up. After a few moments, he looked up at Booth and replied, "It looks like you'll be discharged at 10:30 am and settled in the safe house by 12:00 pm. I will be by around 12:30 pm to pick up the document you mentioned. The agents accompanying you are Sparrow and Lucas."

Booth smiled, Sparrow was more experienced than he, but Lucas was a green rookie. He was excited about the entertainment he would get from messing with the young guy.

Soon after their short conversation, the agent left. Booth realized he was never able to catch his name. He looked once at the pad of paper and decided it was best to just get his apology to Bones out now. The nurses weren't supposed to check on him for another 45 minutes, that should give him enough time. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Bones, sorry for this setback, sorry they told you I was dead, but I'm back now!_ No, no, he needed to write an apology that would hold things in place until he could see her in the flesh. He needed to tell her, that it would never happen like that again. That he cared too much for her to put her in that situation, and he hadn't meant for the Bureau to use the incident with Pan Noonan like that. Agh, his thoughts were making sense but every time he tried to put it on paper he failed.

He set the pad back down, and just let his thoughts wander for a bit. He thought about his beautiful partner, what was she doing right now? She was strong, she was probably working in limbo, or bossing and intern around. He could picture her tall frame bent over an examination table, or standing tall while holding a bone up to the light. He could smell her vanilla scent coming off of her silky brown hair. He could only hope she was taking care of herself, he knew Bones often forgot to. Angela was probably making sure she got what she needed, making sure that she was alright. That should be me, he thought with a sigh.

Before Booth knew it a nurse was entering his room. She charted his vitals, checked the incision site, and asked the routine questions. As she was leaving, she dimmed the lights. Was it getting late already? Booth knew he needed to write that letter to Bones. Tomorrow would be busy, and he probably wouldn't get enough alone time to compose it before the agent returned to pick it up. He looked to his right and saw a small lamp. He quickly realized that he was gonna need some help, the pain from stretching his right side was becoming hard to bare. With reluctance, he pushed the nurse button and waited patiently.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Booth?" A young nurse appeared in the doorway not two minutes later.

"Uh, could you turn that lamp on? I need to write something down, but the lamp is just out of my reach."

"Yes, of course. Don't write for too long, you need your rest," she looked down at her watch, "I'll come back in 30 minutes to turn it off?"

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you."

As she left Booth picked up the pad, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and began to write.

 _Bones,_

 _First, let me tell you how sorry I really am. When I get the clear, I'll give you the biggest guy hug ever. If I had known the Bureau was going to do this, I would have made sure you knew the truth from the beginning. Unfortunately, it didn't go that way, so I need you to know some things. I need you to read them and believe them. I promise they are 100% truthful. When the security matter is resolved I will continue to tell you these things every day for as long as you and I are partners…_

The words flowed from the pen Booth was writing with. Once the nurse had come in, he asked for an envelope, then gently sealed it and scribbled his partner's endearing nickname across the front. The dark room and the hum of the air conditioning unit quickly lulled him to sleep. It started out peaceful, but soon his dreams were plagued with worry and fear. What if the damage this whole debacle had caused was irreversible? Would Bones be able to continue with their partnership? When she found out his death was actually a cover-up how long would it take her to trust him again?

Booth woke in a fit, the light coming through his blinds was decidedly too bright. He squinted until the nurse checking on him noticed and closed the blinds. He relaxed a bit into his pillows after checking the clock on the left wall. It was 9:30, when was he getting discharged again? Impatience began brewing and he tried to remember the last time he had gone 4 days without so much as talking to Bones.

The nurses brought in some breakfast, and soon enough he was being wheeled down the halls, two agents by his side. The possibility that the perp was staking out the hospital was high, so they used the underground ambulance port for their exit point. Three black FBI-issued SUVs were all in a line. Booth couldn't recognize the agents in the driver's seats. Agent Sparrow was the only agent he was familiar with. The nurses helped him stand up out of the wheelchair. He waved off her assistance as he shuffled over to the center SUV. He'd been shot before, he knew the drill.

As the caravan of SUVs meandered down the highway Booth sat in companionable silence with Agents Sparrow and Lucas. The exchanged pleasantries talked about sports teams and what brought each of them to the Bureau. After about an hour Booth started to wonder just how far out this safe house really was. They were well inside Virginia's border, headed south on Interstate 95.

Another half hour passed, and Booth noticed they had taken an exit and were headed to what seemed like a very small, isolated town. Summer was just beginning, and the trees seemed vibrant with green color contrasting against the clear blue sky. Booth thought about what he would be doing on a nice day like this if the circumstances were different. He could take Parker to the park, get some ice cream, maybe ask Bones if she wanted to go for a jog. The SUV pulled into the driveway of a cute, small ranch style home. The agents walked the perimeter before Booth was allowed out, then gave him the okay to head inside.

After taking a few minutes to walk around and learn the layout of the modest house, Booth plopped down on the couch and dozed off. The agents keeping him company were busy relaying information to Cullen, as he began to drift he thought he heard something about Sweets and his partner. Soon sleep overcame him, and he was unable to register the tense conversation between Cullen, Sparrow, and Lucas.

"Sir, with all due respect to Dr. Sweets and you, I think you should tell her. Booth wrote her a letter for Pete's sake," Sparrow spoke frustratingly into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Sweets got the final say, and he decided that Dr. Brennan was handling it well enough to forego being informed."

"Bullshit, the two are in love with each other and everybody knows it. She should know, Booth put her name on the top of the list."

"I don't understand why you guys are so up in arms about this, but Dr. Sweets has made up his mind. I'm sure your concern has more to do with the pools around the office rather than genuine regard to Dr. Brennan and Booth's personal relationship," Cullen continued on disapprovingly, "Dr. Brennan is strong, and very talented at compartmentalization. Dr. Sweets assured me her well-being would remain intact until reunited with Booth in two weeks."

Sparrow and Lucas shared a shameful glance, both knowing their boss had hit the nail on the head with their intentions. They both apologized and promised to take their bets out of the pools once this case was resolved. Sparrow started a pot of coffee, and Booth began to stir.

"Since Dr. Brennan was taken off the list, Agent Brooks won't be coming by to pick up his letter. Should we just tell him one of us is taking it now?" Lucas questioned his older, and wiser partner.

"I think that would cause the least amount of distress, yes. You can ask him for it when he wakes up. When you go pick up the dinner, take long enough to make it seem like you dropped it off at the Richmond field office."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later Booth wandered into the kitchen, following the aroma of fresh coffee. The clock on the microwave read 2:00 pm, where was that first agent? Had Booth slept through his visit? He looked around, Sparrow was reading the newspaper and Lucas was rummaging through the fridge.

"Did the agent from yesterday come by? I have Bones' letter in my duffle-bag," Booth moved to sit across from Sparrow at the table.

"Agent Brooks was unable to make the trip, Lucas can run it to the Richmond field office this evening. From there we can make sure it gets to the good doctor," Sparrow replied with a smile that attempted to be reassuring.

"Alright, as long as she gets it. So, what do we have around here as far as food is concerned? I am getting rather hungry," Booth looked over to the young agent who was still neck deep in the refrigerator.

The afternoon and evening passed by quickly. Sparrow filled Booth in on the arrest plans and gave him all the information regarding his funeral. Lucas had left for Richmond around an hour ago. Booth didn't know where exactly they were but assumed Lucas would be back soon with dinner in tow.

Booth appreciated the lack of questions regarding his letter to Bones. He knew the agents must be curious, especially considering the numerous betting pools he'd heard rumor of at the office. Around 8:00 pm Booth retired to his room, excited to finally take a real shower. His bedsheets were soft and smelled like spring rain. Must be the laundry detergent, Booth thought. Much like the night before Booth's sleep started peacefully. Unlike the previous night, it remained that way. Booth was able to sufficiently rest knowing that soon his partner wouldn't be hurting anymore. She would read his letter, and he could start working on putting the broken pieces back together.

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Be sure to let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for me to update this! I will try to update at least once a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I am a little nervous about it. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to share any ideas. Thanks so much for reading! - Blue**

Chapter Three

"Cam, I would like to request Friday off. I know you usually want a weeks notice, but—," Brennan was quickly interrupted by her boss.

"Tomorrow? The day of Booth's funeral? Dr. Brennan, I don't expect any of us to do any work tomorrow, no worries."

"Oh, okay then. I just thought I would let you know that I won't be in the lab at all," Brennan met Cam's eyes, trying to hide any trace of emotion.

"That is perfectly acceptable," Cam said as she broke eye contact to look at her watch, "actually it's already 5, why don't you go home early?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I think working is what is best for me," Brennan gave a half-hearted smile and left Cam's office.

Cam watched the brilliant scientist walk away, not for the first time noticing she was wearing the same outfit as she had on Monday. Today was Thursday, hm. Everyone knew she had been working long days, passing out on her couch for a few hours at night, and getting up early to repeat the process. It had been 13 days since the shooting. The squints had dutifully returned to work, but the air was much more melancholy now. The FBI hadn't given them a new liaison, Cam figured it was better this way. Everyone needed a little time, especially Dr. Brennan.

Dr. Brennan returned to her office and sat down at her desk to answer some emails. Since Booth's death her inbox had been flooded with mournful inquiries, and notes of sympathy from her colleagues, publishers, and fans. She didn't answer them, but she did read them. Each one was a painful reminder of the man she would never see again. Tears quickly pooled and she had to take a few cleansing breaths to get herself under control. The unmistakable tap of her best friend's shoes brought Temperance back to reality. She looked up right as Angela walked through the door.

"Sweetie, why don't you go home tonight? At least come over to my place, we could do a spa night! Watch one of your documentaries? That has to sound tempting," the artist pleaded.

Brennan sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I don't know Ange, I just do better when I'm here."

Angela clasped her hands together in a pleading motion, jutting her lower lip out for effect as well, "Pllleaasseee, I need my best friend. This past week has been one of the worst I've ever experienced, I need to distract my mind from all of this sadness."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Let me go home and shower, then I will meet you at your place around 7?"

"Yes, that would be perfect!" Angela squealed.

Brennan unlocked the door to her apartment and took a cautious step inside. She hadn't been home in nearly a week. After Angela left, she had cried until she exhausted herself. When she woke up she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to her place of reason, the lab. At the lab she could focus on work, her only thoughts were of work. She didn't have room to think of her dead partner, the guy hugs she would never again receive, the nickname she would never hear again. Now that she was back at her apartment, the emotions were catching up to her. She walked towards her bedroom, passing by the single picture she had of Booth and herself. As she picked it up a tear slipped out and fell on the glass. Frustrated, Brennan put it down and moved into her bathroom. The lab's decontamination shower got the job done, but it was mediocre at best. Her shower at home was roomy and warm. The water rushed over her body. Temperance tried to pull herself together for her night with Angela. The artist wasn't very talented at hiding her emotions, and Brennan knew that this "spa night" was probably a guise so that Angela could comfort and be comforted. She had to be strong, Booth was simply her partner, she needed to move on, focus on the important things in her life.

She had forgotten that the route to Angela's apartment passed right by Booth's. Brennan couldn't help but look up at the dark windows. She wondered who was taking care of it, who would make sure Booth's various possessions were stored properly?

"Sweetie, come in, come in," Angela held her door open and ushered her friend inside.

Brennan looked around, noticing the unusual tidiness of Angela's apartment, "I brought my favorite documentary. Booth gave it to me, it's about dolphins and their migrating patterns."

A sad expression crossed over the artist's face, "Bren are you doing any better? I know you've stayed at the lab all week…"

"Angela, I would really prefer if we didn't discuss this any further. I need to move forward, and discussing Booth will only hold me in the past."

"Alright, wanna put in the documentary? I can go start some popcorn."

Their night passed smoothly from then on out. Angela fell asleep during the documentary, but Brennan didn't blame her. She was truly thankful for all the sacrifices her best friend had made in an attempt to make her feel better. Brennan got up and walked to the kitchen, putting the empty popcorn bowl in the sink. She found a sticky note and a pen and wrote Angela a note. She said that she would see her at the funeral tomorrow, and thanks for a pleasing night.

On her way back to her apartment she couldn't help but be drawn to Booth's building. Before she was even aware, she had pulled into the guest parking lot and was walking up the stairs to his door. Once she reached his door she just stood there, staring. After a few minutes, she fished out the key he had given her and opened the door. Every one of her senses were assaulted by Booth. His scent was the strongest as it enveloped her.

Temperance walked through his living room, looking at every single picture. She was surprised to see so many of herself. She had expected a few of them together, but there was also a good number that were simple candids of her and her only. She was mixed in with photos of Parker and Booth with his army pals. In the times she had visited Booth's apartment why hadn't she noticed all of the pictures? And why did they make her feel warm inside? She wasn't accustomed to this feeling, and it was quickly overwhelming her. She walked back around his couch, looking out the windows. Suddenly feeling very tired, she meandered into his bedroom. It was dark and smelled so much like her partner. His bed was neatly made, and she couldn't resist slipping between the covers. She assumed that in the past week she had maybe gotten 8 hours of sleep. All at once it seemed to be catching up to her. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and she slept peacefully surrounded by remnants of her fallen partner.

"You ready for this Booth?" Agent Lucas asked as they sat at the table for their morning coffee.

The routine the three agents had fallen into was somewhat laughable, and often distracted Booth's thoughts away from the absence of his partner. Except for today, today nothing could move his thoughts away from Bones. Today was the day they would be reunited. He was a little apprehensive, especially considering she hadn't made any attempt to write him back. Despite that, he couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Booth was sure that he had at least resolved most of her fear and doubts with his letter. Sure, gaining her trust back wasn't going to be easy, but at least she knew and had time to process things before their reunion.

"Booth? You ready? We head out in ten," Sparrow called.

"Yes sir, I've been ready for the past week."

"You still not gonna tell us what was in that letter?" Lucas asked, with a smug grin on his face.

"Not a chance," Booth replied with a smirk, "I'm gonna go pack up, make sure I look good for my funeral."

Sparrow and Lucas laughed in return and started loading up their SUV. The arrest should be fairly painless, but with this guy, you never could be sure. Booth was going to be among the honor guard until the perp came into view. Once he had a clear path to him, he was going to break stance and apprehend the elusive suspect. After reviewing the plan in his head, Booth dressed in his honor guard garb and headed out to the SUV. The ride back seemed to pass twice as quick as the ride out. Booth tried to use the time to rest up, but his thoughts kept falling back to his lovely partner.

Angela looked at her watch for the hundredth time in 5 minutes and let out another impatient sigh, "Bren said she would be here, It's 1:29, where is she?"

"Dr. Brennan will be here, she wouldn't miss this, Ange." Hodgins tried to reassure her, but like his previous attempts, this one wasn't working.

"Don't worry, Angela. Dr. Brennan is a woman of her word, I am sure she will be here." Sweets butted into the squints' circle around Booth's graveside.

"Well, the service is starting and I don't see her so…" Angela replied, moving closer to the cluster of people waiting for the service to begin.

The service was lovely, former and current friends of Booth's gathered to mourn. The squints were all standing together, supporting one another. Each one's mind was distracted by wondering where the fearless Doctor Brennan was. As Caroline got up to speak Angela couldn't take the worry Brennan's absence was causing her and nudged Cam.

"She should be here? Do you think something happened?"

"I'm just as baffled myself, but it's Dr. Brennan, I'm sure she would have called us if something was seriously wrong," Cam replied.

"Yeah right," Angela rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna try and call her."

Angela stepped aside and pulled out her phone, completely unaware of the show-down going on between the honor guard member and a strange man. Brennan's phone rang and rang, it did that the three separate times Angela tried calling her best friend. Full of frustration and worry, Angela looked up and noticed all of the gasps and expressions of shock on the faces of the funeral attendees. She quickly caught up with Cam and the rest of the squint squad.

"What's going on?" Angela questioned, out of breath.

"B- Bo- Booth, Booth isn't dead. He- He's right there!" Cam stammered out, her voice was a mix of excitement and shock, "Seeley Joseph Booth! You get your ass over here and explain yourself. Immediately!" Cam hollered over the crowd of people.

Once he had made sure that Sparrow and Lucas could handle the suspect, Booth made his way over to the squints. He was happy to see them, but Cam's tone made him feel like a child about the get a timeout.

"Camille, so lovely to see you," Booth said, using his brightest charm smile.

Before Cam could reply Angela came straight at him, "You! Do you have any idea how much I want to slap you right now!" Hodgins quickly grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her back to a safe distance.

"Wow, what a welcoming bunch you all are, listen I know I have some explaining to do, but… where's Bones?"

The squints set aside their anger and began to look at each other rather nervously. Each one was waiting for someone else to break the news to the newly resurrected Booth. Angela spoke up first, deciding that it was the least she could do considering Brennan was her best friend.

"We don't know where she is, Booth. She left my house last night and told us she would be here. I tried calling, but it went to voicemail. She probably just needed some rest, she's been working non-stop at the lab all week. Your "death", Angela said using dramatic air quotes, "was really hard for her. She put up her walls, but you really did a number on her with this one," Angela finished and gave him the eye.

"Wait, she should have known about the mission. She should have known the Bureau faked my death. I put her name on the top of the list! I underlined it three times! I even wrote her a letter explaining myself… I don't understand. She had to have known!" Booth explained.

"Well based on her work to sleep ratio, she definitely wasn't informed G-man. If I were you, I'd go find her and fix what you can," Cam tried to sound hopeful for Booth, but it was difficult.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Of course something like this would happen! I tried to do whatever I could to make sure it didn't happen!" Booth cried out, worry quickly consuming his body.

"Just give Dr. B some time. Why don't you explain what all this," Sweets said with a waving motion of his hands, "is about and then we can focus on finding Dr. Brennan."

Booth let out a sigh, knowing that he should bypass Sweets' idea and just go straight to Bones. He moved to a nearby picnic table and began to tell the squints all about the Bureau using the Pam Noonan incident to catch a perp that had been in hiding for far too long.

The squints gathered around him, each in awe of the crazy stunt the Bureau decided to pull. When he'd finished, Angela pulled him up and gave him a giant bear hug. As she was hugging him she whispered in his ear, "Go find Bren, she needs to hear all of this from you. As soon as possible."

Booth nodded and set out towards the SUV Sparrow and Lucas had left for him. He began to make of list of all the places Brennan could be, deciding that he had better check the two most likely first. Booth set out for the lab, somehow maneuvering out of his navy jacket and pulling on an old FBI t-shirt. He swung into the Jeffersonian's parking lot and ran straight towards stairs. He made it to the Medico-Legal lab in record time and wasted no time in scanning it for his partner. The lab was silent. No sign of Bones, no sign of anyone really. He passed a security guard in his search and was told that Dr. B hadn't been seen today. Not wanting to leave without looking everywhere himself, Booth headed down to Limbo. The cement structure was completely vacant. His voice boomed off of the dark walls, nada, zilch, zippo. No Bones here, he thought. Well, yes there were bones, but not _his_ Bones.

Booth ran back to his SUV and started towards Bones' apartment. After knocking for 5 minutes, Booth grabbed the spare key she'd given him and busted in. Her apartment was full of her scent and Booth took a minute to just smell it all in. All of the lights were off, but that didn't stop him from checking every room.

Defeat began to settle in Booth's stomach as he tried to think of other places his partner could be. The Diner? Founding Fathers? The sun had set and darkness was settling in over the city. Booth decided it wouldn't hurt to check those places, then come back to her apartment once more to see if she had returned. His search was not successful, and after attempting to call his partner more than a few times he decided to call it a night and head back to his apartment. He could start fresh with his Bones search in the morning.

Walking into his apartment, he felt a mixture of joy and sorrow at being back home. He was glad to be back in his home, take a shower in his shower, and sleep in his bed. But he was also sad that this day hadn't gone had planned. He had hoped to be out with his partner, bantering and enjoying each other's company. Booth's exhaustion had overtaken him and he wandered into his bathroom without turning a single light on. The hot water hit just the right spot and Booth was lulled into a peaceful trance under the stream. When the water's temperature began to falter Booth snapped back to his senses and got out. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on a pair of boxers. He chuckled at their polka dot pattern, and couldn't help but wonder what Bones would have to say about that. Keeping the lights off, he meandered to his bed, not noticing the quiet lump right in the middle of his mattress. He slid under the sheets only to feel the cold feet of another person. Jumping in surprise, Booth quickly turned on his bedside lamp. Shocked at the sight of his sleeping partner, curled into the fetal position facing away from him, it took everything Booth had not to yelp. He leaned over her sleeping form, noticing the moisture stain on the pillow, indicating she had been crying quite a bit. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality.

"Bones?" Booth questioned in a quiet yet strong voice.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _"Bones?" Booth questioned in a quiet yet strong voice._

The sleeping form underneath him lay still despite his attempts to wake her. After whispering her name more times than he could count Booth decided to just let her rest. If what Angela and the squints had told him was all true, there was no doubt that Bones was completely exhausted. Guilt quickly flooded Booth's system as the weight of the past two weeks came down on his shoulders. He realized that if Brennan hadn't been informed his death was staged, she also didn't receive his letter. Booth sat up in his bed, too many thoughts entering his brain for him to slow down enough to sleep. How was he going to handle things when she woke up? What should he do now? This was his bed…would it be so bad if he just slept quietly next to her? They had shared beds before, but that was when they were both conscious and aware of the fact. Deciding not to risk it, Booth moved to cover Brennan with the comforter and padded out to his couch.

He turned on his television catching the post-game reports. The animated sports reporters did little to soothe his racing thoughts so he grabbed the notepad he used for grocery lists and decided to re-write his letter to Bones. Drafting letter after letter Booth was finally at his wit's end. He looked at the clock hanging on his wall and sighed, 2:54 am. Where did his previous state of exhaustion go? He turned the lamp off and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. He was half-asleep when he heard movement coming from his bedroom. He stayed stock still on the couch afraid to scare Bones. Stiff as a board on the couch Booth heard the sounds of his bathroom faucet, then the toilet flushing, and the faucet again. He figured Bones would just go back to sleep in his bed, but he guessed wrong. He heard her soft gait pad into his kitchen and open a few cabinets, maybe the refrigerator? Booth had no clue what his partner was doing so he covered his entire body with the blanket, hoping the darkness would keep his cover. He still hadn't come up with a plan for when she figured out he was here, he needed a few more hours to figure things out. His previous plan was completely sidelined when he learned that she had no clue he was alive and well. His poor partner had gone two whole weeks believing that Booth had left her, died via a bullet meant for her. He knew how hard she would take a situation like that. He had to come up with a way to make things better, but he just hadn't gotten that far yet. He was pulled from his maze of thoughts by the feeling of something sitting on his abdomen.

Booth let out an involuntary, "Oomph," before Temperance realized she wasn't sitting directly on the couch.

"Ah! What?" Brenna shrieked as she jumped up and moved away from the couch, "This is Seeley Booth's apartment, nobody should be in here," she warned to the unknown trespasser.

"Bones, it's alright," Booth said without even realizing what he had done. He quickly sat up to assess the mental state of his partner.

Temperance froze. She had to be dreaming. Was she really that tired, did she really just hear her dead partner's voice call her the name only he calls her? No way. Brennan giggled, "No, no, no, no. This isn't happening."

It was Booth's turn to freeze, did Bones just laugh? "Bones, listen, I need to explain some things. Would you prefer we wait until morning or just hash everything out now?" Booth had stood up now and was moving towards Brennan.

Brennan held her hands out, she had to keep this apparition at a safe distance, "Booth. You're dead, I- I must be in some weird hallucinating state, maybe a dream? Whatever this is, you're dead and I have lost some of my cognitive abilities due to sleep deprivation." She moved further away, almost as if she were headed back to his bed.

"Bones. I'm not dead. I'm alive, I promise you aren't dreaming," Booth cornered her between the window and the wall bordering his bedroom. He quickly grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel the steady beat, "Feel that? I'm here, I'm real," his brown eyes poured into hers, waiting for a response.

Temperance whisked her hand away the second she felt movement under her fingertips, she shook her head violently and reclined further into the corner that Booth had forced her in. "No, this isn't- NO. You are dead! You can't be alive— you-you're funeral was today!" She held her hand back out, feeling his heartbeat once again. She stepped closer, resting the length of her forearm on his chest, she dropped her forehead to his shoulder and began to sob.

Booth quickly pulled his convulsing partner into his arms, smoothing her hair away from her tear soaked cheeks, each sob was a stab to his heart, "Bones, I need you to look at me, I need to say some things and I need you to be looking at me when I do, can you do that for me?"

Still unsure of the reality of her situation, Temperance nodded and looked up into those every steady and strong brown eyes. She rested her hands on his shoulder and tried to keep eye contact as he began to speak.

"Two weeks ago, to this day, Pam Noonan shot me. I was rushed to the hospital, and then to surgery. Shortly after my surgery Deputy Director Cullen was in my room explain—"

"No! You didn't make it out of surgery! You're wrong! After you- you-," Temperance couldn't bring herself to say it, but this imaginary Booth was telling the story wrong and she had to set him straight.

"Bones," Booth pulled back to look more clearly into her face, "no interrupting, just listen to what I have to say." He received a small nod and began again.

"After my surgery, my _successful_ surgery, Cullen came into my room to brief me on a plan the Bureau had lined out. They were going to fake my death so that they could catch a career criminal I had driven underground," Bones' eyes were holding an emotion that Booth wasn't familiar with. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he decided to continue explaining himself.

"I was against the idea, immediately. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. I tried to get Cullen to brief you on the situation immediately, but he declined. I don't remember much of our conversation, but when I woke up again there was an agent standing guard in my room. He told me that I could make a list of five people and the Bureau would notify those people of the mission."

Brennan had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, not sure what to make of the situation unfolding before her. She moved in towards Booth, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her frail frame. Tucking her head under his chin she could feel the thump-thump of his heart and her sobs increased.

"Bones, listen. I put you on the top of that list, I underlined your name and everything! I have no idea why you weren't informed. I even wrote you a letter telling you everything and more! You have to believe that I had no intention of causing you pain or making you feel abandoned or betrayed. Please, if you hear nothing else I say tonight, hear that," finished with his plea for forgiveness Booth gently started rubbing circles on Brennan's back.

After what seemed like seconds, but was in actuality ten minutes Brennan pulled out of Booth's embrace. She appreciated his apology, and she wanted to believe that his intentions were never to cause her pain. If she was being honest, she was a little embarrassed by her show of emotion and felt like Booth was seeing her as weak. Letting Booth see her this vulnerable caused an uncomfortable knot in Brennan's stomach to form. She needed to show him that she was strong and independent, not weak and vulnerable. All of these feelings were swimming through her mind and she didn't know where to place them or how to respond. She still couldn't figure out if he was in fact really alive and in front of him. She decided that whatever she needed to do, couldn't be done here, in Booth's apartment. Collecting her thoughts, she took a deep breath and stepped further back.

"Thank you for your concern Booth, I am glad that you are not actually deceased although you could very well be a figment of my imagination," Brennan looked up at him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I think I will be going, the lab was quite busy this week. I will see you when we have a case?"

Booth was thrown for a loop, he had tried his very best and yet there were those walls, back up and stronger than ever. He inwardly sighed knowing that he couldn't do much more tonight, but not willing to just let her go home. "Bones, it's almost 3 in the morning, stay here. I can take the couch, you can take my bed."

"No thank you. The couch is not beneficial for your back and I really should be returning to my apartment," she said coolly.

"Really Bones? You would have slept here if I hadn't shown up so what is stopping you now?" The minute Booth's outburst left his mouth he regretted it.

"You couldn't possibly know that. I will be going now. Bye, Booth," Temperance said as she headed for his door.

All the emotional stress had weighed heavily on Booth and he couldn't find the energy to fight with her. He was aware that he was pushing maybe a little too much, but could you blame him?

"Goodnight, Bones," Booth replied without so much as turning around. Brennan probably thought he didn't turn around because he didn't care that she was leaving when in actuality it was because he couldn't bare to watch her walk out that door.

He heard his door click shut, and without caring to lock it he carried himself to his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry this took a little bit longer for me to update. Please let me know what you think, I worked a long time on this chapter and hope that you guys liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think/if you want more! As this story continues, I am going to bypass the whole Zach aligning with Gormogon arc, I hope that is okay! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope everyone has a wonderful week! -Blue**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright! Here is the next chapter. I am sorry if it is a bit boring, I just had to get through some things to help move the story along. I am also sorry that I have not been posting as frequently. I have been a bit busy with my classes and work! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! -Blue**

Chapter Five

She needed to escape. No, she did not need to. She wanted to escape. Technically speaking she had already escaped the confines of her partner's apartment. Did that count? Temperance stood outside of his door, not moving, just thinking. Did that really just happen? Was it a sleep-deprived hallucination? If Booth were really dead he would've followed her through the door, insisting she stay. Right? Her emotions and a strong sense of confusing were quickly clouding her thought processes. Should she knock and see if her Booth hallucination opens the door? That would be a good way to determine if it was, in fact, a hallucination or if he was in fact alive. Booth was not alive, what was she thinking? The curiosity began eating away and she was having a hard time holding back. Wait. What would she even do if he did open the door? Before she could form an acceptable answer to her own question her wrist was wrapping and she couldn't stop it. She pulled her hand and stared at it as if it had grown a mind of its own and suddenly betrayed her.

Suddenly the solid white backdrop for her rogue hand had changed. Brennan looked up and saw a tired and confused expression on the face of her partner. Her partner? Her partner!

"Bones? Did you decide to stay or what?" Booth looked exhausted, yet something in his eyes looked hopeful, almost like a young child.

Brennan schooled her features and came to the conclusion that Booth was indeed alive. She needed some time to think over his earlier words. Both the words and the way he said them made her feel something and she couldn't figure out what. Suddenly realizing she had left her partner waiting for an answer for longer than socially acceptable, she decided to say something.

"I, uh, I guess. You don't mind me smashing on your couch?"

"Smashing? Oh! Crashing," Booth chuckled, "You mean crashing on my couch? Sure thing Bones."

"Thank you, Booth. I am glad you are here, alive."

Booth swung his arm around her and they walked back inside towards his couch, "I plan on keeping it that way for as long as I can."

Brennan slept nearly until two in the afternoon, only adding more evidence to Booth's suspicion that she was beyond exhausted. He himself had managed to sleep until 11. Booth wasn't sure what to do with himself, as much as he enjoyed watching his partner sleep it became a bit creepy. Around noon he decided to make some lunch figuring the smell of his grilled cheese would summon his partner out of her sleep. It didn't work. Booth downed both sandwiches and decided to go for a run. His exercise was extremely limited during his two weeks at the safe house. Lucas and Sparrow wouldn't let him risk being seen on a run through the neighborhood.

Booth ran steadily down his favorite trail in DC. Spring was coming in nicely and the vibrant green of the trees brightened his mood. He let his thoughts wander to his partner, the situation that they faced, and her unusual change of mind last night, -er early this morning. Booth knew that his "death" would affect Bones, but he didn't know at what level. From the looks of it, she had been staying at his apartment, which meant that she at least felt something, something strong enough to lure her logical mind to his place. Still, now that he was back would she put back her walls or let him see the hurt that she felt? He figured it would be the former, their conversation made it appear that she had already put her walls up. Booth decided that he would have to show Bones how far he would go to undo the betrayal she felt. He needed to figure out who purposefully denied keying his partner in about his fake death, then he needed to find that letter and force her to read it. Those two things were the answers to the problem.

Booth let himself back into his apartment, much sweatier than when he had entered. He didn't attempt to be quiet because he figured by now that his partner had woken and was long gone. Nope, her sleeping form lay still on his couch, in the same position as when he had left. Booth wandered over to her, was her chest moving? What if she wasn't breathing? Oh God, what have I done? Instantly going into panic mode, Booth leaned over his partner and pressed two fingers to her pulse point. Laughing at his panic for nothing, Booth stayed hovering over his partner for a little while longer. He didn't realize how sweaty he was, or that his sweat was dripping onto Brennan's cheeks and temple.

Suddenly stirring, Brennan turned her face up and away from the back of the couch and immediately found the brown eyes of Booth. She brought her hand up to wipe the liquid from her face and cringed when she surmised that it was sweat.

"Was it your intention to wake me up with drops of your perspiration?"

Booth smiled, "Sorry Bones, I just got a little worried because you've been sleeping like a rock."

"Rocks are not living organisms, therefore, they don't possess the abilities to sleep," Brennan had sat up so that her back was against the armrest and her knees tucked up by her chest.

Booth plopped down, resting his forearm on Brennan's knees, "You know, I missed you Bones, I really did."

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," Brennan said quietly, under her breath.

Booth wasn't sure what he just heard, he hoped he had heard correctly, "What was that Bones?"

"Nothing. What time is it? I should probably be on my way. Like I said earlier this morning, the lab has been very busy and I have a lot of paperwork to finish and file."

Booth decided not to fight her on this one, maybe while she went and worked at the lab he could go and hunt down the beast that caused her so much unnecessary pain. "Alright, Bones. You are welcome to stay, but I understand. Maybe we could catch dinner?"

"I think that would be pleasant, but I probably won't finish my work in time to meet for a meal. Thank you for the offer, I think I am going to head over there now," she sounded off, not as casual as she normally did.

Booth picked up on her tone, it wasn't clinical but it wasn't relaxed either. "Alright, I'll text ya anyways. Somebody's gotta make sure you're taken care of!" Booth said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't feel obligated. I can take care of myself. Bye, Booth," Brennan walked smoothly out of Booth's apartment and went on her way to her house of reason.

Booth wanted so badly to just fix everything as quickly as possible, but he knew nothing good ever came easy. And Temperance Brennan was the best thing that had ever happened to him (maybe aside from his wonderful son). She was beyond good, she was perfect and if it took the time he would take it because she was more than worth it. This whole ordeal had made him realize a few things. First, he took his partner's presence for granted. He had missed even her annoying rants while he was gone for two weeks. Second, he wanted every part of her. The quirky, socially-awkward, the clinical scientist, the brave-hearted warrior, and even the small piece of her that was still a broken-hearted little girl. Booth's third realization came quite quickly after his second. He realized that he more than wanted Temperance Brennan, he _needed_ her.

Snapping out of his reverie, Booth showered, dressed, and headed out of his apartment on a mission. Even though it was Saturday, Booth knew that he would find Deputy Director Cullen at the Bureau. Surely Cullen had something to do with Bones not being informed. Booth hoped that he didn't have a huge role because the last thing he wanted to do was yell at his boss, but if it came down to it, he would. Bones deserved at least that much.

Booth quietly knocked on his boss's door, trying to remain patient.

"Come on in, Booth."

"Hello, sir. I had a small matter I wanted to ask you about, do you have a few minutes?"

Cullen looked at his watch, the relaxed back into his chair, "Go ahead, sit on down, I have about 40 minutes before my next meeting."

"Alright, I'll keep it brief. I just was wondering who decided which people on my list were or weren't informed of the Bureau's plan to fake my death. Bones, er- Dr. Brennan wasn't informed and I put extra emphasis on her being informed. I know it's in the past now, but she's my partner."

Cullen wanted to roll his eyes, but one of his top agents was right in front of him. Dr. Brennan and Booth claimed to be partners, but those two were almost as inevitable as death and taxes. Cullen was sure that if they weren't already, the two would be together soon.

"Dr. Sweets was given the list. He reviewed it and gave me the revised version. I think his thoughts were that Dr. Brennan could sufficiently handle the news of your death until the mission was over. I would take your concerns to him."

Booth swallowed, trying desperately to hold in his anger, "Thank you, sir. Do you know if he is in today?"

Cullen could see the anger rising in his young agent, "No, I believe he is not in today. I am sure he will be here Monday."

"Alright, thank you for your time, sir. I greatly appreciate it," Booth rose and quickly left his boss's office, Cullen smirked at Booth's attempts to hold in his obvious rage. That poor doctor had the wrath of one Seeley Booth coming his way.

Booth flew down the stairs and into the Bureau's parking garage. The slam of his SUV door could probably be heard all the way on the top floor. He didn't care, his only thoughts were on the idiot, kid-psychologist who had overstepped a boundary. His rage drove him to Sweets' apartment and he nearly busted down the door with his fist.

"Sweets! Open up! I know you are in there, I saw your car!"

The young psychologist took quite a few cleansing breaths before opening his apartment door, he knew the decision he'd made was finally biting him in the ass.

"Hello, Agent Booth. Please come in," Sweets opened the door to the fuming agent.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all? Do you know how fragile Bones is? Do you know how heavily she feels loss and abandonment? Obviously not! She's my _partner_! She deserved to know, I put her name on the top of the freaking list, I wrote her a goddamned letter! Where is that letter, by the way? I know it was never given to Bones!" Booth paused to take a quick breath, unfortunately, Sweets took the opportunity to cut in.

"Agent Booth, please know that from my view, Dr. Brennan was handling the news of your death quite well. She has a fantastic ability to compartmentalize even the most emotional of matters. Because of my observations, I decided she could wait until the mission was over to learn that you were alive. This was a matter of national security, it was my job to keep the notifications as limited as possible."

"Sure, sure, go spout all of your "it was my duty" crap to somebody else! My partner hysterical with tears, sleeping in _my_ apartment, doesn't strike me as "handling my death well" does that sound like someone who is taking the death of a partner well? How am I supposed to pick up these pieces? She probably hates me, she thinks I betrayed her!"

Sweets held his hands out and calmly approached the furious agent, "Agent Booth, I am sure that Dr. Brennan will recover. I would recommend giving her some time to adjust to the fact that you are, in fact alive. She is a very strong, impervious woman—"

"Don't _you_ tell me how strong she is! You know nothing! Obviously, you know nothing about Bones, she is strong, independent, beautiful, and a freaking genius! She deserves to be treated as such! Thanks to you, sh-she won't even talk to me! When our partnership goes to shit— I'm pointing my finger at you!"

"Agent Booth, just give Dr. Brennan some time. Let's say a week. Go one week, don't crowd her with your presence, just be around her in the normal pretenses of your partnership. If she is still giving you the cold shoulder after a week, I will sit you both down and we can hash this out."

The young psychologists attempt at a smile was only adding to Booth's fury. He didn't want to listen to anything he was saying. Like hell, Sweets was gonna convince him and Bones to resume therapy after this stunt. Booth took some calming breaths and finally was able to mold his voice into something other than rage.

"Sweets, you really screwed this up. I don't need your tactics, I don't need your therapy, I _need_ my partner," with that Booth walked out of Sweets' apartment, looking much more deflated compared to when he entered.

The psychologist was stunned. Booth had openly revealed so much of himself in his last few sentences than he had in their time in therapy. Granted, he wasn't sure how much of a filter Booth was putting on his words. But still, this, this was huge. The psychologist realized that if he wanted to help the partnership, he needed to move quickly. He pulled on his jacket and went straight to the Jeffersonian to try and explain himself to one walled-up anthropologist.

 **A/N: I know I left it at a weird spot... I promise a slap is coming! Thank you to those of you who gave your input, I super duper appreciate it! Please let me know what you think/if I should continue this story. Have a wonderful week!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Temperance Brennan found her peace in the lab, more specifically in modular bone storage. She could spend days down in the basement, simply identifying remains. She had completed all of the paperwork that needed to be done and now she was simply avoiding any chances of running into Booth again.

It isn't that she didn't want to see Booth, she was beyond ecstatic that he was alive and healthy. But, she was confused, all of these feelings that she had kept at bay were now bubbling to the surface and she wasn't sure what to do. This confusion led her to hole up in modular bone storage and work on remains until she could process all of her feelings. Did she feel things for Booth? Was it just the reaction to his "death" and the way she felt when she realized that Booth didn't know how much he meant to her? Or was it both? Did his "death" make her realize that she should act and let Booth know what he meant to her before it was too late? A part of Brennan couldn't figure it out, and the other part wasn't sure she wanted to figure it out. From her spot in the basement, she could hear the lab doors open, but she didn't hear Booth's gait, she heard someone else's. She packed up her remains and decided to go see who had entered the lab.

"Hello?" Brennan uttered as she opened the door into the lab.

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, walking towards the scientist's voice.

"Dr. Sweets? What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Well, I was looking for you. Can we uh- can we have a word in your office?"

"Nobody is here, we could talk anywhere. But, I guess my office is the most logical choice."

Sweets nodded and followed the anthropologist. He quickly rehearsed his apology again in his head before actually speaking it to Dr. Brennan. Brennan sat down at her desk and motioned for Sweets to sit in the chairs across from her desk.

"What did you want to discuss that was so important it had to be done on a Saturday?" Brennan questioned.

"Well, uh, I wanted to see how you were, and maybe talk about Agent Booth's death, er- the faking of it all."

Brennan immediately stood up, anger entering her blood, "That has passed and I very much wish to avoid talking about it. Especially with you. Did Booth send you here? Please leave, I have no desire to consult with you about this."

Sweets stood up too, and held up his hands to try and defend himself, "You don't have to talk to me about anything, but if you are feeling things that you don't normally I would suggest talking to someone. Booth maybe?"

Brennan scoffed, and crossed her arms, looking like a stern school-teacher.

Sweets continued, "Anyways, I came here to talk to you. I just, I did something and I feel like I should apologize to you."

"I accept your apology for interrupting my Saturday and my work. Now please, I really would appreciate it if you would leave."

"No, Dr. Brennan, I need to apologize because wh-when Booth died, or when the Bureau decided to fake Booth's death, he uh, he was allowed to notify 5 of his loved ones."

Dr. Brennan was still very unsure of Sweets' motives. His words were only bringing more pain into her heart. This list sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember why or how it could possibly sound familiar. Booth had notified his loved ones, but obviously, he did not include her in that five. She took a few deep breaths, it was okay. At least Sweets had told her this before she told Booth how much he meant to her.

"Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan? I have that list, here," Sweets pulled Brennan out of her thoughts and was holding a small piece of yellow pad paper out towards her.

With tentative fingers, Brennan grabbed and opened the note. She felt a tear break formation and run down her cheek. Her name was first on the list, right there in Booth's handwriting. It even had multiple underlines underneath it. Booth had told her he had written her name exactly like she was seeing it now. More tears began to fall, as Brennan remembered the teary conversation she had with Booth when they were reunited. Wait, but then—

"Why wasn't I notified? My name is right here?" Brennan's confusion and sorrow were worn right on her face.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan that's why I came here. Cullen, he gave me the list to review, for reasons of national security it was imperative that the fewest amount of people knew Booth wasn't actually dead."

The pieces were coming together for Brennan and all the sadness she had just felt morphed quickly into rage. Sweets had done this. He had caused her not only pain but also caused feelings to surface that she didn't want or need to surface. Without thinking, she lunged forward and struck her hand right across the psychologist's cheek.

Booth had just entered the lab when he heard the unmistakable sound of skin slapping skin. Not knowing of anyone else in the lab besides Bones he quickly ran to her office to see if she was in danger.

"Bones? Bones? Are you okay?" Booth ran into her office, nearly colliding with a keeled over Sweets and one furious Bones.

"Sweets? Bones? What is going on here?"

Sweets stood up and in doing so revealed his now flaming red cheek, "I hope we can finish this conversation at some point, Dr. Brennan? I need to go find some ice, but maybe Monday during your partnership session?"

"That won't be necessary. I think you have said enough."

Booth was starting to figure out what must have happened between his beautiful scientist and the obnoxious shrink. Sweets' cheek was losing its red tint, but it still looked painful. The kid was grimacing as he spoke to Dr. Brennan.

"Alright. Well, I am sincerely sorry. I will see you both on Monday?"

The partners looked at each other then nodded their heads. Communicating between themselves silently was one of their best talents. Sweets just smirked, glad that the partners seemed to have worked out most of the issues.

Booth tentatively moved from the doorway towards his partner, she had turned her back and was facing her desk.

"Hey, Bones? Are you okay?" Booth was sure he would be the next victim to one of Brennan's slaps, but not for the first time since he'd come back from the dead, she surprised him.

"I will be. This whole ordeal has caused my rationality to suffer and I very much do not enjoy it." Brennan kept her back to him, trying to wipe away any stray tears before she faced him.

"And that's okay, it's okay to feel and do things that aren't rational all the time. I mean, look at me!" Booth stepped closer to his partner, hoping to elicit some kind of positive response.

Brennan turned around at his comment, "But you are _you_ , Booth. Of course, it works for you. I'm, well I'm just me. I have to be rational, logical, it's- it's who I am."

Each part of Brennan's response hit Booth in a different place, he felt like he needed to address all of it right away, "Woah, woah, Bones, hold on here," he stepped closer to her closing the small gap that was there, "First, you are so much more than "just you" you are Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist, best-selling author, beautiful, wonderful partner to the charming Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth flashed her his charm smile at the last one, "You are extraordinary in every sense of the word, rationality and all. Even if you decided to go rogue and be a little irrational, you'd still be extraordinary! Temperance, you are the most lovely, hard-working woman I have ever met, just because you are feeling things that some might consider a little irrational, that doesn't change the core of who you are."

Booth's words hit Brennan and her feelings only strengthened. She wanted to flee, avoid these feelings, avoid Booth, but something was holding her there, making her face him and the feelings. Soft tears were falling down her cheeks and Booth reached out his hand to wipe each one away. She hadn't noticed how close they were until Booth's strong hand was cupping her face. At that moment all of her thoughts of what was/wasn't rational left her mind, and she threw her arms around Booth's neck. She tugged him as close as she possibly could, breathing all of him in.

The uncharacteristic movement from his partner caught Booth off guard for a few seconds, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her just as tight. He could feel her walls, they were still up, but somehow they were thinner. Booth was able to see more of her, even if she wasn't aware or didn't want him to. He knew that he was crossing the "partner" line, but he couldn't help but press a soft kiss onto Bones' temple. She was so fragile and vulnerable, he just wanted to be here with her, hold her, and make her feel better.

"Bones? I am so sorry, so so sorry," Booth whispered into Brennan's ear.

Brennan pulled slightly out of the embrace so that she could see Booth's eyes, "No, Booth, this wasn't your fault. It, it just happened and it's over now, thankfully. But, this is not _your_ fault, you meant to tell me but Sweets thought I could handle it. I thought I could handle it, but obviously, it has caused me to feel things that I had no intention of feeling."

"I am so so sorry, Bones. I understand if you want to slap me too. I got the letter I wrote to you during this whole ordeal, you can read it if you want," Booth stepped back, releasing Brennan.

He dug through his jacket and pulled out a sealed envelope. Brennan quickly noticed her nickname across the front fold. She didn't know if she wanted to read it. Should she? Booth saw that she was lost in thought and carefully moved to set it on her desk.

"I'll just leave it here, um did you wanna go catch some dinner? I could drop you back by here after so you could finish your work?" Booth tentatively asked.

Brennan looked curiously at the note and decided to leave it. She needed a break from emotions and decided a nice meal with her partner would be refreshing. "Sure, that sounds good."

The partners each had things they needed to share, and they each knew that they had plenty to discuss and process together before things could return to normal. They both also, in the far corner of their minds realized that things might not ever return completely to normal, but maybe that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

 **A/N: What did you all think? Do you want more? Thanks so much for reading and replying! All of the reviews are SO wonderful and nice, they spur me on when I have bouts of writer's block. Really, thank you all! - Blue**


End file.
